Raging Storm
by Varen4747
Summary: 109 years after the winter war, much has changed in the Soul Society though there have been no major threats since the Blood War, a storm is about to descend upon the once peaceful heaven for lost souls. Pairings include but are not limited to, IchiHime, IshiNemu, RenjiRuki, Histugya x Hinamori, and a little Hisagi x Rangiku. Enjoy :)
1. Calm Before the Storm

Prologue: Calm Before the Storm

She was walking home to her husband who was probably starting to get worried about her like he always did. I really should get back to him before he really starts to get worried, she thought as she was heading home. Apparently she had lost track time when she was drinking with her sister.

As she was walking she thought about what her husband would say when he saw she was obviously buzzed from all that sake. Damn that Rangiku, she is always luring me into drinking too much. Thank god I can hold my liquor as well as I can otherwise I would be drunk to quite a higher degree. I hope he's not that worried. She was thinking about her sister wondering what it would be like to be a Soul Reaper like her. She wasn't envious of her, certainly not. To be exposed so much danger; to risk her very soul for the life of those she doesn't even know, that didn't exactly strike her interest. But it would be nice to have the gifts her sister had.

The sun was setting over the Rukon's 38th district she always loved the way the sun set in her home town reflecting off the buildings as it sunk beneath the clouds. It always gave the town a serine feeling. The sun was to her front so she didn't notice the shadow of the unwelcome visitor behind her.

While she was pondering these thoughts she felt something behind. She had no spiritual sense like her sister but she could still sense the presence at her back. She turned to see a beast that all those in the soul society feared, a Hollow. It was a sickly green humanoid with the Hollow's signature white mask. Before she could react the Hollow bit down on her shoulder and neck, its mouth big enough to cover both. The woman screamed in both shock and pain as the ungodly sharp teeth of the Hollow began to rend the skin of her shoulder. Many thoughts flashed though her head then, thoughts of her sister, of her husband, and of her death.

She waited unable to react, for the Hollow to continue its work, but it had stopped. The vile creature was not trying to rip her apart any more. In fact its jaws were beginning to loosen and they let go completely. The second it did her legs instinctively pulled her away from the creature and she fell on the ground in a state of shock. She could only stare at it the creature that she thought was sure to end her life, but the Hollow only stood there looking down at the silvery blade that was piercing its stomach.

The blade quickly retracted and the Hollow stumbled around to see who would dare to interrupt its meal. When it saw who it was its eyes widened in terror, standing there was a man maybe 34 or 35 years old, he was fairly tall his face had expression on it that could kill the Hollow if his blade didn't. The man was thin but well built. He was wearing the black kimono that was the uniform for soul reapers, the white of his Haori clashing with the black outfit. Then with lightning reflexes he toke his katana and slashed the Hollow up across its masked face killing it instantly. As the Hollow fell and began to dissolve the woman saw her rescuer, a soul reaper with brown eyes and orange hair. The soul reaper walked over to her his facial expression softening, he held out his hand. "You okay?" she could barely speak as the man toke her hand and helped her up to her feet.

Then behind him another man appeared, giving a quick bow of respect to the orange haired soul reaper. "Sorry captain, I couldn't keep up is everything alright?"

The orange hair turned to his subordinate. "Yeah, everything's fine but she needs healing and you know how bad I am at healing kido."

The soul reaper who had just appeared looked much like the previous but with sharper facial features, he had jet black hair in the same slightly spiked style that the other did. This one obviously experienced a bit more battle judging by the claw shaped scares on his face. He also had a strange tattoo under his left eye. He was wearing standard issue uniform except it was without sleeves and he had a badge on his left arm.

The man then went over to the woman who was still partially in shock and put his hands over her wounds. The woman winced in pain at the contact. The man's hands then began to glow a soft green and she felt the wounds start to close and the pain that enveloped her shoulder melt away leaving only a dull soreness.

The lieutenant looked up to his captain. "Captain you know I'm not good at it either, she probably be sore for days."

"Honestly, I don't think she'll mind that much." An awkward expression spreading over the orange haired man's face. "I'm going to go back to the office and file a report on this to the Head Captain."

"I'll stay here and finish healing her" the black haired man replied.

As the captain was walking away the woman who was just coming back from shock said in a voice that was still trembling from the presence of such powerful beings standing around her. "T-thank you."

The orange haired man turned to her, an unusually soft expression on his face. "No problem." And he disappeared in a flash step as quickly as he had appeared.

"Wait, what's yo…" the woman called after him, but he was already gone. She turned to the man who was still healing her, he was looking at her inquisitively, obviously wanting to know what she was about to ask. "What was that man's name?"

"That is the Captain of Squad 9, head of the Investigations Department, and leader of the Sereti Protection Force, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki." The Lieutenant replied proudly.

She thought to herself remembering the face of her savior. "I will never forget that name, Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who saved my life."


	2. I'm Home

"With eyes of gold and hair of silver the man looks down at the squirming wretch clawing at his feet sputtering and begging for mercy, he screams for his life, as the ivory blade pierces his heart. All is silent, as the bloody sword returns to its sheath. The man died with his words falling only on the uncaring ears of the sword's barer, not a tear was shed for his passing, and not a one will ever be, all there is, is blood."

Chapter 1: I'm Home

Ichigo was walking back form an obnoxiously tiring day at work, thinking about just how painfully obnoxious it was. "I mean jeez Rangiku's not even in my squad why won't she leave me alone. And all she wants to talk about is my relationship with my wife. It should be pretty damn obvious now that we are married." Rangiku was the gossip queen of the Soul Society and wanted to know everything about every one especially when it comes to relationships. She usually means no harm but to Ichigo it was very annoying.

Ichigo was approaching the door of his house and his mood was lightening at the thought of seeing his wife. As he was opening the door… "I'm home."

"Your late again boy" as an all to familiar foot planted itself into Ichigo cheek.

"O god, not him anyone but him." These were the words that shot through Ichigo's mind as the foot connected with his face.

He fell on the floor looking up to see his dad standing over him, his goofy smile spread on his face. "Never drop your guard when entering a room especially when your late, how many times have I told you that boy."

Ichigo, taking no time to back fist his dad in the same place he had just been hit. "What the hell are you doing hanging around my house, what you just walk in when ever you like, don't know if you noticed but I own this house, why do you always have to but in like this."

"Quiet boy, I'm still your father and you will respect me as such." As they were talking they proceeded in their usual melee with Ichigo as usual coming out on top.

Then a sound was heard one that always lifted Ichigo's spirits. "Dad's home."

As two little kids both no older that eight jumped on Ichigo one clinging to his waist the other to his leg. "Sora, Masaki, I swear you to get bigger every time I see you"

"But dad you only saw us, what 7 hours ago." The little girl named Masaki said in her usual cheery voice." Then the boy named Sora chimed in "How was work, do anything interesting."

"One at a time, one at a time." Ichigo said as he laughed. His children reminded he of how he used to be at that age, they were both happy kids, no doubt, Masaki inherited her rarely seen scowl from her dad, and Sora inherited his little spastic side from his mother, the side of him that always wanted to talk about even the most random nonsenses he could think of.

"Grandpa said he wanted us to surprise you when you came home so we hid and waited for you." Masaki told him smiling at him.

"Well it worked." Ichigo said pointing to the shoe mark on his face. The kids laughed at both there Grandfathers antics and at their fathers clever remark. "Hey guys, do you know where Mom is."

Ichigo's father toke no time to chime in. "She arrived not two minutes before you did."

Ichigo turned to his father obviously annoyed. "Don't tell me you kicked her in the face too?"

Ishin put on his pouty face as he often did in such situations. "I did no such thing, how could you think that, I would never harm such a beautiful young woman."

Ichigo flat out ignoring his father's response turned to his son. "Where is she now?" He always had a gentle way of talking to his kids, very unlike how he talked to his father.

"Mom is in the bed room changing." Masaki interjected. Sora looking at her with a pout on his face. "He was asking me ya know."

Just then "mom" walked out of the bedroom. She was wearing a red kimono with gold patterns on it, to Ichigo and everybody else she looked stunningly beautiful. "Now Sora there's no need to pout, your sister was just answering a question."

Every time Ichigo saw his wife he was entranced by her beauty, even after a hundred and seven years of marriage he never failed to be mesmerized by her, walking over to her and wrapping her in a gentle embrace. "Hi Orihime, how was your day?" he asked her planting a small peck on her forehead.

"Well it just got a lot better." She replied as she went to kiss her husband.

Sora watching. "Ugh, do we really have to watch this?" At this remark his sister's hand shot up to whack him in the back of the head. "Don't be rude mom and dad are having a romantic moment."

Isshin as always had to interrupt with his antics. "Indeed, never have I been so touched by a couple in all my life."

A split second afterwards a fist swiftly found its way to his face. "Dad I swear to god if you don't stop butting in I will throw you back home myself."

"I'm just saying it's a touching moment." Isshin said as he dislodged his son's fist from his face.

They talked for a little while about how everything had been going at Ichigo and Orihime's new work place, and how Isshin had been since they had last seen them and other things like that while the kids were playing together.

Ichigo often wondered how his kids got along so well, weren't siblings supposed to fight every now and then. Neither Ichigo nor Orihime could remember a time when they had argued none the less had a real fight.

"Well I guess I should be heading home now." Isshin said as he prepared to leave. "See you later dad." Ichigo called after him, which was followed shortly by his wife's usual parting words. "Bye, Mr. Kurosaki." And Isshin with his usual reply. "I keep telling you, just call me dad."

After their grandfather had left Sora and Masaki asked their dad. "Hey dad, can we go over to Auntie Nel's house now?"

Ichigo looked down at his kids wondering where such a random question had come from, then his mind quickly shot to the memory of about three days ago when they had discussed a sleep over at their godmother's house. "Oh yeah that is tonight isn't it, alright I'll walk you over."

The kids replied. "It's okay we can walk ourselves." That thought prompted the rare stern response from their father. "Absolutely not."

The kids obviously disappointed. "Oh come on we'll be careful."

"I said no, you are both too young to be walking around by your selves."

Orihime always the peace maker made her own opinion clear. "Ichi, come on they are in the safest place in the soul society, the Sereti and they are also in the safest place in the Sereti itself the 9th squad's district, I think they are mature enough to go a few blocks down the way."

She was looking at him with that enchanting smile she always had. Ichigo softening up his expression turned to the kids and sighed. "Well It looks like I'm out numbered."

The kids looked at him with that "Thank you daddy" expression. Ichigo saying in his "or else" voice.

"Just be careful." They gave him a salute saying "Yes sir." Before they ran out the door.

Ichigo watched from the window as his two kids ran down the street to their godparent's house. "Whew, at least we have the night to ourselves."

Ichigo then felt his wife's arms wrap around his waist. "Ichi, Rangiku gave me some new night gowns would you mind helping me try them on." Orihime said seductively.

"Yes dear." Ichigo said the smile returning to his face. They retreated to the bedroom as they always did embracing each other and feeling the beat of the others hearts as one with their own. Once in the bed room Orihime did not hesitate to strip of Ichigo's shirt reveling his well-built chest that she so often rested upon. And with a bit of help from her husband let the upper part of her kimono slip off her shoulders. This is what Orihime had always wanted ever since she was 16 years old in the world of the living her skin on his in a loving embrace, their hearts beating as one, their souls existing as one. That was her definition of love, two souls as one. "I love you Orihime." "And I you Ichigo."

Ichigo woke up the next morning feeling like a million bucks like he always did after a night of incredible pleasure with Orihime. She never failed to impress him and she always was very happy the morning after so he assumed he did a good job of it to. He got up to start the day and remembered that Rangiku would probably bug him about Orihime again, this gave him a pang of annoyance that was quickly washed away by the soft and sweet voice he heard out sided the bedroom. Ichigo quickly finished getting dressed and went out to join Orihime in, well whatever it is she was doing as long as Ichigo was with her he really didn't care.

Orihime was in the kitchen making a small but very good looking breakfast for herself and her husband. "Moring Ichi she said with that smile she always had, she was in especially high spirits today after a night session that was in both Orihime and Ichigo's opinion long overdue. But I guess having kids does that to you. At least that is what Ichigo was thinking.

"Good morning my grey-eyed angel." Ichigo was never good with lines like that but that one wasn't bad.

Orihime was thinking. She blushed as she often did at those comments. "Breakfast is ready, for me an omelet with cheese, beef, mustard, salsa and bean jam jelly." Ichigo's eye twitched ever so slightly, throughout over a century of marriage one of the only three mysteries about his wife that he had not yet solved is how she can stand the bizarre taste of the food she makes. The other two mysteries being where she comes up with the ideas to the food and how she is not a blimp after eating them. But then again there was the rumor that the calories she ate went to her breasts not her belly which Ichigo would not find hard to believe to be completely honest with himself. Orihime continued, "And for you scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Thanks Orihime." She would always make a little something for Ichigo to spare him from her… interesting recipes. They ate breakfast fairly quietly not taking attention off of their food except for the occasional look at each other. When they finished they said their normal farewells for the day and toke off for work. It would be a long day, they did not know that of course.

Ichigo was walking to work as usual, thinking about how much the Soul Society had changed in the last hundred or so years. I suppose the biggest change was Head Captain Yamamoto's retirement. After serving his post faithfully for more than 1,100 years he finally decided to retire, but 2 years before that Toshiro Hitsugya of squad 10 had taken an "extended leave of absence." He returned 2 years later to the day, and in that 2 years he had trained his powers to their peak, even to the point where they far surpassed any other in the soul society, except Yamamoto. Hitsugaya asked to challenge the old man in a one on one duel, the result of which was a dead tie. Yamamoto was waiting for this, one who could take his place. Yamamoto's gracefully chosen final words before retirement were, "I'm too old for this crap, it's your problem now Head Captain Hitsugaya." So far Toshiro had done a remarkable job, many were concerned that he was too young to run the Court Guard Squads, but he has proven to be a very effective and mature leader.

As for the rest of the squads; the 3rd squad captain also retired for his own reasons. Squad 4 now has the honor of working with Orihime who now holds the honorary title of Co-Lieutenant. Being that she is not actually a Soul Reaper they could not give her an official position, but she might as well be a part of the squad.

In squad 8 the Long time Captain Kyoraku in a controversial move that is still subject to rumor and speculation, married his Lieutenant Nanao Ise. Kyoraku still made googly eyes at other women but it was all fun and games as his wife had come to accept this aspect of him as a part of his personality, this however did not dissuade her form hitting him with a book every now and again, that painful tradition is still alive and well in the 8th squad barracks.

Squad 10 has been running the first squad being that they are still without a captain. Squad 11 has not changed in the slightest, Kenpachi was still a battle crazed lunatic Yachiru was still adorable as ever even though she finally started to look like a "semi-adult." Ikkaku still endlessly training with Renji. And Yumichika, Yup still a narcissist.

For squad 12 the last hundred or so years have been hellishly complicated. Nemu the Lieutenant of the squad left after much controversy over the subject of her now husband Uryu Ishida, to live with him in the human world with their 2 children Ryuken, and Hana. After all had gone to the Soul Society Nemu was immediately offered her position back by the Head Captain. She was given her job back despite the controversy for 2 reason first because she had before been recognized as an outstanding officer and the Soul Society was less of a force without her. Second because with her gone the 12th squad lost the only thing that made it at all desirable. Without her, her father had turned into an even more hellish Captain without Nemu to help the R and D department had reached an all-time low. Although her captain strongly disapproved, she was given her position back. But it was not the same as before Nemu was much stronger both in personality and actual combat. When her Captain did something she disapproved of she made sure to tell him and when he wanted to do something cruel or illegal, he became aware that she had no problem telling someone about it. Then in a meeting between the Captain and Lieutenant, Nemu remarked on the positive changes that had taken place after her return, Mayuri snapped. "THAT IS IT, I HAVE F& *ING, HAD IT WITH YOUR SH&T, AND I'VE PARTICULARLY HAD IT WITH YOU AND THAT WEAK, DETESTABLE, SELFRITIOUS, BAS% &D OF A SUBCREATURE YOU CALL A HUSBAND I'M PUTTING A STOP TO THIS NOW. Supposedly, and according to rumor the moment Mayuri laid hand on her the hand was severed by the rarely seen Zanpakto of the Lieutenant. It is also rumored that she said something to the effect of, "If you say my husband's name like that again, I'll use you for the test subject, just like you did to me so many years ago." Now we do know for a fact what Mayuri's reply to that was, because half of the Seretii heard it. "FINE, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN THIS SQUAD BETTER THAN ME, THEN HERE, THIS SQUAD WILL GO TO HELL WITHIN THE WEEK." He then threw the Haori in her face and stormed out. "Give your children there grandfather's regards." Everyone assumed he would be back at the end of the day after he worked off some steam. But then a day past, then a week, and then a month. It has been 9 months since he left, and the rate of "accidents" dropped dramatically and people started to enjoy their work far more, the charming and charismatic new captain was loved by everyone. Including the new Lieutenant Ryuken, Nemu's son a powerful Soul Reaper with amazing potential has taken her place. Now Soul Reapers from the academy were willing to sign up to get into the squad, instead of being driven away by frightening stories of pain and mutilation. Squad 12 is praying that the old Captain does not return. Nemu does deep down miss her father despite everything, now she wears a bit of face paint at work to make herself feel better about it not nearly as much as her father but it makes her feel like she is his successor not his replacement. Her husband is fine with it, but he and his daughter Hana who became a Quincy are still on high alert for Mayuri's return. Unlike Ichigo and Orihime who had their children in the Soul Society, Uryu and Nemu had their children in the world of the living so they actually only look 17 or so years younger than the parents. While Ichigo's kids are still only 8.

The former captain of Squad 9 deiced to retire as well as his friend from squad 3, Ichigo having arrived in the Soul Society not long before was offered the position, but Ichigo felt it was a bit unfair that he should get it having not done all the work that newly found Soul Reapers must do. Many said his previous contributions to the Soul Society were more than enough. But he felt differently, he decided to enter the Soul Reaper Academy and become a more professional Soul Reaper. He graduated after only 5 years as the highest preforming person in all his classes, except Kido, in which he scraped by with their equivalent of a D+. After that he was immediately offered a position as a captain. In only his 3rd year he founded the now formally known Seretii protection force made up of 5 elite warriors. An incredibly powerful Quincy, a frighteningly strong Fullbringer, a Healer of immense skill, an incredibly talented Soul Reaper Lieutenant from Squad 13, and headed by himself one of the strongest Soul Reapers ever to live.

And speaking of Rukia she had recently married Renji after they both finally caved and expressed there love to each other, only toke 84 years. They had now been married for 25 years and Rukia is 6 months pregnant, she is taking a break from the job and trying to relax. Also Chad back in the world of the living got married to Tatski and are now living happily together in the 7th squad district. They are also thinking about having kids but have not had a serious conversation about it yet.

Ichigo finally arrived at the Squad 9 barracks and it seemed like everything was fairly normal. All the squad members were at work and were dealing with issues no greater than small skirmishes in the lower levels of the Rukon District. Ichigo walked through the halls toward his office. Being a captain was an interesting job, usually not difficult unless there is actual trouble which was rare since the Blood War. The hardest part of his job was waiting right behind the door. "Hello Captain Ichigo" that same old sultry voice that Ichigo was so, SO tired of hearing said. "How's it going?"

Ichigo made his famous scowl which was customary for such occasions. "Well I was doing just fine until now, Rangiku."

His scowl was met with a pouty face. "Aww that's mean Ichi, So how was your night?"

"First of all only my wife and sisters are allowed to call me Ichi, second of all it was fine."

"Just fine, are you sure it wasn't great, maybe even amazing."

"Are you asking me what I think you are?" Ichigo knew the answer to that but this banter between him and Rangiku was becoming a regular thing, she would ask him if he did it last night he would shrug her off.

"Maybe."

"None of your business."

"Aww, so how are you two doing any way."

"We discussed this yesterday did we not?"

"I don't know did we?"

"Rangiku, for the last time we are doing fine that is what I told you yesterday that is what I told you last week so when you ask me again in five minutes the answer will still be, we are FINE!"

…

Ichigo was hoping to god that she would leave him alone know.

"So what did you do last night?"

Ichigo slammed his head on the desk. "Go away Rangiku." His voice muffled by the plank of wood between him and the floor.

"I don't wana."

"I swear to god I will throw you out myself."

"You wouldn't do that to a lady would you?"

Ichigo moaned partially because he knew what she said was right. Then a brilliant Idea. He wiped his cellphone out of his pocket and began to dial. Rangiku looked at him with a face that had a half pout half inquisitive. "Who are you calling, Orihime maybe."

"Nope."

"Who then." She asked coyly.

"Head Captain Hitsuguya." Ichigo said with a devilish smirk on his face. He turned to were Rangiku would have been but only discovered a cloud of dust in the shape of her. "I cannot believe that actually worked, I am a freaking genius." The orange haired Soul Reaper said to himself. As he was saying this his spikey haired lieutenant burst into the room.

"Is Rangiku here?" he asked quickly and nervously. With a strange almost crazed look in his eyes.

"Well she was." The captain replied the same devilish smirk on his face.

"Damn, I was hoping I would catch her." Hisagi's head drooped obviously disappointed that he just missed the woman he had wanted to go out with for the last 115 or so years. Ichigo could never understand how his lieutenant could have a crush on someone like Rangiku. I mean yes Shuhei was a known pervert and Rangiku was just as bad but someone like Rangiku drives me to insanity in a few minutes I could not imagine what a week, month, year, or a life time would do to me. Honestly I want to know how our new Head Captain does it. At least that's what he was thinking; he would never say that out loud in fear of hurting his lieutenant.

"By the way Captain, Hitsuguya has called a captains meeting." Hisagi said to his captain.

"Really why I wonder why, nothing particularly interesting is happening." Although there was something unusual that he wanted to discuss with the other captains but it was probably nothing of that level of significance.

"Well it starts in an hour so you might want to get going, I'll hold down the fort until your back." Hisagi said with his normal determined voice.

Ichigo was thinking to himself that this was very unusual to be calling a meeting so short notice unless Hisagi forgot to give him the news earlier but that was unlikely given his work habits. "Well I should be going then, all call you when I get out."

"Yes Captain." The normal reply from the usually uptight lieutenant.

Ichigo was waiting outside the captains meeting room. He was a few minutes early and most of the captains were not there yet, Captain Unohana was though. "Hello Retsu." Ichigo called to his fellow captain who he had formed an unusually friendly relationship with since his wife joined her squad.

"Good day Ichigo, how was your morning." She said with that smile that depending on her spiritual pressure could mean; "It's good to see you." Or; "I am going to murder you."

"Just fine, you." He replied.

"Very good how is your wife?"

"You should know she is in your squad." Ichigo said almost laughing at the question. "What about your boyfriend."

Unohana's expression changed to one of worry. "Ill again unfortunately."

Ichigo felt like an ass for bringing that up. "Oh, I uhh… I'm sorry."

"It's alright I sure he'll get better as he always does." The look on her face betrayed the words she spoke though. This time it sounds like his condition might be more serious than usual.

The other Captains began to arrive when the doors opened signaling the high rank Soul Reapers to enter. The Captains filled in taking their normal places in the room. Odd number captains to the right even number Captains to the left. And in the center if the two rows in the back sat the head of the Captains. Head Captain Hitsuguya now many years older, much wiser and many times as powerful. Hitsuguya's hair was longer now although it still maintained its gravity defying style. He was also a bit taller he was now 5 foot 1 inch. That may sound short to most but he used to be 3 foot 10 inch in his earlier years as a captain so it is quite the improvement.

In the history of the Soul Society most captains would keep their positions for between 70 and 90 years before being killed by a more powerful enemy or over taken by a new generation, but it would seem that the generation of captains from the time of the Winter War has been by far the strongest yet. More than half of the Captains from that time have maintained their positions.

Ichigo looked out at the rest of the captains, It always felt good being near them, he was so used to hanging out with people who were much less powerful than he was, but being among so many who at the very least rivaled him in spiritual pressure he felt like he was no longer the odd one out.

In the row opposite him stood a newly made captain that one of his rivals was in love with. Nemu Kurotsuchi. She was the newest addition to the court of the captains. She returned from the human world after living her life with Uryu, to find that her father the former Captain was still angry at her for living with such a "lower being" and not only that the Soul Society allowed her to come back after her years with him. He and Shiji the 5th squad captain exchanged friendly glances as they often did. But before they were able to exchange word the Head Captain spoke.

"I apologize for calling you all here on such short notice, but Captain Kurotsuchi came to me yesterday with some troubling data from the R&D department. Everyone looked at each other anticipating something fairly significant.

"As it turns out the number of Hollows detected in the lower Rukon districts has decreased by almost 95%, normally this would not bother me, but when a Hollow comes out of hiding to attack we can easily sense it but before we can respond the Hollow is killed. Our scouts find nothing." Everyone in the room was puzzled by both the situation, and why it is an issue big enough to call a captains meeting for.

"But, this is not all that worries me, every time our scouts find the place where the Hollow would be they find trace amounts of spiritual pressure. Although there are only trace amounts, the spiritual pressure itself, is equal to that of Captain Kurosaki." Everyone's eyes widened after hearing that. Captain Ichigo was known throughout the Soul Society to have more than twice the spirit energy of the average Captain. In fact of all the Captains with the exception of Yamamoto and Hitsugaya he has the highest spiritual pressure of any one in the history of the Soul Society.

Captain of Squad 2 Soi Fon, always quick to enter the conversation, "How can that be, if anyone in the Soul Society has that much spirit energy we would have detected their presence by now. There is no way anyone would have been able to evade the Gotei 13, Kido Corps., and the Punishment Force. It's literally impossible."

"All due respect but it would seem as if the evidence I provided proves that statement incorrect." The new Squad 12 captain retaliated.

That comment prompted a glare from Soi Fon but, everyone in the room was aware that was nothing out of the ordinary.

Ichigo had found that a great many of his missions had been cut short by the disappearing Hollows, he had meant to bring it up but he had no Idea that this was going to be the subject of the meeting. "I was going to mention that I had been experiencing something similar in the field, the last few Hollows I detected disappeared before I got there."

Soi Fon was not pleased with Ichigo's statement and had no trouble saying it. "Oh, I see the supposed head of the investigations department apparently has experienced this many times and not only failed to report it but also failed to notice the trace amounts of spirit energy, tell me Captain Ichigo, did you really overlook these things or were you just waiting for the R&D Department to pick up your slack."

Of all the Captains in office at the time of Ichigo's promotion to Captain, Soi Fon and Mayuri were the only ones who disapproved of his promotion, Komomura of Squad 7 toke convincing but in the end still acknowledged and approved of his skill. Nobody was surprised by Mayuri's disapproval; he is the only one of the Captains who was believed to be truly evil. Soi Fon however also disapproved many believe it is because of Ichigo's continued association with Urahara who is still doing things "technically illegal", she insists that she truly believes that Ichigo is to naïve and idealistic for the 13 Court Guard Squads.

The new Head Captain obviously not wanting this meeting to turn into an argument as they often did issued orders to the others. "Enough, I want Captain Ichigo and his squad to investigate the areas detailed in Captain Kourotsuchi's report and I want the Stealth Force on call for any trouble. I have a gut feeling that tells me this is no minor problem. I would also like Captain Kurotsuchi to go into the Dirachio Archives and find any information on people of interest in the last 400 years. All other officers are to be on standby in case of emergency. Meeting dismissed." With that closing statement the Head Captain tapped his Zanpakto's sheath on the ground to symbolize the end of the meeting. All the Captains then filed out to inform the officers of the order.

As Ichigo was walking out he and Kyoraku found themselves talking to each other about the odd occurrences described in the meeting.

"Did that really warrant a Captains Meeting, Shunsui." Asked Ichigo.

"Well it may not seem like a big deal to you but, if there is truly an unknown person out there with as much spirit energy as you they could not only be dangerous to the people in Rukon, but to us as well." Kyoraku of all the Captains with the exception of Nemu was the most intelligent, Ichigo and him often worked on cases with Nemu. Ichigo has become a brilliant investigator, Shunsui had always been a creative thinker and keen on spotting details often over looked in cases, while Nemu was a walking library of information. They never found a problem unsolvable.

"Even so I doubt he is going to storm the Seretii and take on the entire Gotei 13." Ichigo being the voice of reason replied.

Kyoraku shot him a quick smile, "It's not unheard of, after all you did it."

Ichigo had to think about that for a moment, what Shunsui said is true he had practically taken on the whole Soul Society when he saved Rukia 110 years ago, when that ordeal was over he always thought that one day he would look back on it as a hazy memory of his younger days, but that was not the case, he remembered that time vividly standing above Rukia holding back the Sokioku, the fight with Byakuya, every stroke of swords every clang of metal on metal, the energy swirling around him the tempest of energy unleashed by their Zanpakto as they met for the final time. It wasn't a hazy memory of times past; it was the time of triumph for Ichigo.

"I guess I did, but then again I had help." Ichigo finally replied.

Another smile from the 8th Squad Captain, "That you did Ichigo, that you did."

"I remember it so well, but it still feels like an eternity ago." Ichigo had a reminiscent look about him. He looked into the sky above him remembering what it was like in those days. "I kind of miss those days, I feel so old knowing it was 110 years ago that that happened."

Shunsui looked up at the sky with him, "We were all a bit younger back then, a bit more optimistic, a bit more idealistic, a bit more naïve."

The silence was broken by Ichigo's cell phone ringing he looked at it and saw that it was his Lieutenant, "Sorry, I have to take this."

"By all means." Kyoraku replied, never one to be offended by such trivial things.

Ichigo put the phone up to his ear and listened to the voice of his Lieutenant on the other end. "Yeah, this is Captain Kurosaki."

"Captain, it's me Hisagi, I was called down to the Rukon District 64, and…" there was a lull and Ichigo could hear Hisagi talking to somebody near him, "Shit, Captain you had better get down here… you need to see this." The call then shut off.

Ichigo then put his phone back into his pocket, "Sorry Shunsui I have to go."

"No problem." The usual casual response from Kyoraku.

"Say hello to your wife for me." Ichigo said before disappearing with a flash step.

Kyoraku looked up at the sky one last time before departing himself. "A bit younger indeed.


End file.
